DÍSELO
by Icabot
Summary: Harm recibe una llamada que le hará ver muchas cosas
1. La llamada

DÍSELO  
Cap 1: La llamada  
  
Autor: Icabot Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen y bla, bla, bla pero como Bellisario no va a enterarse se los pido prestados un ratito Críticas, felicitaciones y amenazas: lourdespalma294@hotmail.com Categoría: HMR, of course Notas: es la primera vez que hago salir a Chloe en un realto. Chloe si, esa niña que como diría Lin "dice verdades como puños, por eso la dejan salir poco". Espero haber acertado con el personaje.  
  
Acababa de cerrar la puerta de su apartamento cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. En realidad, no le apetecía contestar. Hacía un mes que se había enterado que no podía volver al JAG y su vida no estaba siendo nada fácil. No es que no tuviera emociones trabajando para la CIA, pero echaba de menos la oficina, echaba de menos a sus compañeros, pero sobretodo, la echaba de menos a ella, a Mac. Desde su marcha, habían mantenido el contacto, pero no era lo mismo, la notaba distante y eso le estaba consumiendo. Bastante difícil había sido oírla decir todo aquello en Paraguay, ahora encima la estaba perdiendo.  
  
Finalmente, se decidió a descolgar el teléfono H: Rabb C: Ya era hora, eres más difícil de localizar que Bin Laden H: ¿Chloe? C: La misma, suerte que estás en casa. Mac no quiso darme el teléfono de tu nueva oficina H: No puede Chloe, es.. C: Ya, es clasificado. Ya conozco todo el rollo, no te molestes en contármelo H: Supongo que no me has llamado para quejarte de que no te doy el teléfono del trabajo C: Pues no. Llamo para preguntarte una cosa H: Adelante C: ¿Qué le has hecho? H: ¿A quién? C: A Mac ¿Qué le has hecho? H: ¿Qué te hace suponer que le he hecho algo? C: Porque va como un alma en pena, está triste, tiene problemas en el trabajo y cuando eso ocurre suele ser culpa tuya, así que dime. que has hecho esta vez H: ¿Mac tiene problemas en el trabajo? No me lo ha dicho, hablé con ella ayer y no me dijo nada C: Oh, claro. Como que va contarle toda su vida al tío que no es capaz ni de decirle que la quiere H: Chloe, no creo que eso sea asunto tuyo C: Si, si lo sé, soy demasiado joven para entenderlo y bla, bla, bla.Mac es mi hermana y me fastidia verla así por que sois unos cabezotas. Dime una cosa ¿estás enamorado de ella? H: Ella decidió que no funcionaría C: Conozco esa parte de la historia, me lo contó. Pero no te he preguntado eso, dime ¿estás enamorado o no? H: No debería. C: Déjate de si deberías o no. Di sólo si o no H: Si C: Pues díselo H: No es tan fácil C: ¿Por qué no empiezas por algo sencillo? Invítala a cenar, sé un caballero, conquístala. Ya sé que eres un experto en meter la pata, pero te las ingeniarás para que te perdone H: No se si es buena idea C: ¡Oh, vamos! No es que vayas a plantarte en su puerta, vayas a decirle que estás locamente enamorado de ella y a continuación vayas a besarla y a hacerle el amor apasionadamente allí mismo. ¡Sólo es una cena! H:¡CHLOEEEEEE! C: Oye, soy joven, pero ya he superado la etapa de las abejas y las flores. Sé como funcionan esas cosas, y también sé que el día que os decidáis va a ser difícil sacaros de la cama H: Chloe, no sigas C: ¡Oh, vamos! ¿No irás a decirme que eres un mojigato, verdad? A tu edad ya deberías saber que.. H: Chloe, ya lo he pillado C: Vale, ¿vas a invitarla a salir? H: ¿Crees que aceptará? C: Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas. Quiero recibir una llamada de Mac diciéndome que por fin te has decidido hoy mismo H: ¿No corres demasiado? C: No puede ser tan difícil, la llamas y la invitas a comer. Ella nunca dice que no a una buena comida H: Está bien, lo intentaré C: Vale, oye te dejo. Mi abuela está llamándome, no te rajes. H: No lo haré C: Y recuerda, quiera ser Dama de Honor en vuestra boda H: Hasta otra Chloe  
  
Harm colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa. Sentía que se había dejado engañar por una niña de 14 años. Después de pensárselo un rato, se decidió a cambiarse de ropa y salió de casa. No tardó mucho en llegar al apartamento de Mac. Llamó a la puerta, y no tardó en oír el sonido de la puerta la abrirse. Era evidente que no esperaba visita, porque iba ataviada con un original pijama de conejitos M: Harm, ¿Qué haces aquí? H: Yo, esto. bonito pijama M: ¿Has venido hasta aquí solo para ver mi pijama? H: Venia a invitarte a cenar, pero ya veo que tienes otros planes M: ¿A cenar? Bueno, puedo cambiarme de ropa, pero ¿y ese repentino interés? H. Bueno, eres mi mejor amiga, haces tiempo que no hablamos en serio y alguien me hizo una par de sugerencias y decidí escoger ésta por ser la menos peligrosa para mi integridad física Mac se le quedó mirando con cara extrañada, mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio a cambiarse de ropa, esperando una explicación que no llegó. Diez minutos más tarde salió ataviada de manera informal con unos sencillos pantalones y una camiseta. H: ¿Lista? M: Si, ¿adónde vamos? H. Es una sorpresa - dijo abriéndole la puerta e indicándole que saliera Mac le siguió, y mientras salía no pudo evitar preguntarle: ¿Vas a contármelo? H: ¿El qué? M: La otra sugerencia H: Ah, eso. Algo acerca de besarte y hacerte el amor apasionadamente en el sofá Mac levantó la ceja y se le quedó mirando: ¿Pero con quién has estado hablando? H: ¿No lo imaginas? De repente, Mac pareció caer en la cuenta y exclamó: ¡CHLOE! Acto seguido, cerró la puerta tras de si, mientras no podía evitar que una sonrisa se formara en su cara.  
  
CONTINUARÁ 


	2. La cena

DÍSELO  
Cap 2: La cena  
Autor: Lourdes  
Disclaimer: Si fueran míos, ya habría hecho detener al equipo de guionistas  
por atentar contra las ilusiones de los espectadores  
Críticas, felicitaciones y amenazas: lourdespalma294@hotmail.com  
Categoría: HMR, of course  
Spoilers: La historia parte del final del primer capítulo de la novena. Por  
si sois spoiler free, quedáis avisados.  
Dedicado: A mi "crítica literaria particular", llevo semanas torturándola  
con todo lo que escribo y aún no me ha mandado a paseo, a eso se le llama  
tener paciencia. Gracias por todo  
  
Harm y Mac llegaron a un pequeño restaurante, donde disfrutaron de una  
deliciosa cena. Por un momento, dio la impresión de que las cosas volvían a  
ser como antes, que nada había cambiado, hasta que, estando por el segundo  
plato cuando Harm se decidió finalmente a plantear la cuestión:  
H: Mac. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
M: Adelante  
H: Chloe me dijo que has estado teniendo problemas en el trabajo  
M: Bueno, Chloe dice muchas cosas. Si tuvieras que hacerle caso a todas,  
seguramente acabarías como una cabra.  
H: ¿Pero es cierto?  
M: Pongámoslo de esta manera. Tu ya no estás allí para sacar al Almirante  
de sus casillas, así es que. alguien tenía que ocupar tu lugar - la cara de  
Harm se volvió triste por un instante, pero fue suficiente para que Mac lo  
notara - lo echas de menos ¿verdad?  
H: No puedo evitarlo  
M: Harm, no es la primera vez que dejas el JAG ¿Qué hace que esta vez sea  
distinto?  
H: Las circunstancias son diferentes. La otra vez, me fui por voluntad  
propia. Fue una estupidez, pero yo lo elegí. Esta vez, ni siquiera me han  
dado la oportunidad de escoger.  
M: Tú decidiste renunciar a tu comisión, Harm. Nadie te obligó.  
Harm desvió la mirada hacia la mesa por un momento antes de añadir:  
H: Y luego estás.tú.  
M: Harm, no..  
H: Te rendiste sin ni siquiera intentarlo, Mac.  
M: Harm no creo que debamos hablar de eso  
H: No puedo entenderlo, Mac. ¿Por qué? No es propio de ti, tú nunca te  
rindes sin luchar. Y esta vez, ni tan solo lo has intentado.  
M: Harm, no funcionaría  
H: Eso no puedes saberlo  
M: Lo sé  
H: No lo sabes  
M: Por el amor de Dios, Harm. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?  
H: Muchas cosas  
Tras oír esto, Mac se levantó de la mesa completamente furiosa, esa  
conversación empezaba a recordarle demasiado las razones por las que se  
había alejado de él - No voy a pasar por esto de nuevo - pero una mano le  
detuvo, la mano del hombre que pronunció un casi inaudible a ti  
M: ¿Qué has dicho?  
H: Que te quiero a ti.  
M: ¿A.mi?  
H: Maldita sea, ¿Tanto cuesta de entender? Quiero ser algo más que tu mejor  
amigo, quiero que formes parte de mi vida y yo formar parte de la tuya,  
quiero llegar a casa y saber que estarás allí para hablar conmigo, para  
escucharme, para apoyarme, para quererme  
M: No sé que decir, yo.  
H: Dime simplemente que lo pensarás. Que te plantearás al menos la idea de  
intentarlo, no te pido nada más Mac. Sólo te pido la oportunidad de  
demostrarte que podemos hacerlo.  
Mac se quedó sin habla, realmente no esperaba que él se decidiera a hacer  
algo así, acababa de romper todos sus esquemas con una sola frase.  
M: Será mejor que me vaya  
H: Mac. ¿lo pensarás?  
M: No te prometo nada  
H: Me conformo simplemente con que te lo plantees  
Dicho esto, la dejó marchar y se quedó allí hecho un mar de dudas. Era  
difícil prever cual sería la decisión de Mac, pero solo había dos  
posibilidades: o funcionaba o la perdía para siempre. Ella, por su parte,  
llegó a su apartamento aún sin ser consciente de lo que acababa de suceder  
en aquel restaurante. Sólo tenía algo claro: aquella noche iba a ser muy  
larga.  
CONTINUARÁ 


	3. La respuesta

Disclaimer: En los otros dos capítulos  
  
DÍSELO  
Cap 3: La respuesta  
  
Eran las seis de la mañana cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. Mac se había  
dormido hacia relativamente poco y maldijo a quién pudiera estar  
telefoneando a esas horas, pero a pesar de todo, descolgó  
M: Diga  
C: ¿Cuándo es la boda?  
M: ¿Chloe? ¿Sabes que hora es?  
C: Ahí supongo que sobre las seis. Vas a responderme o no  
M: Chloe, ni siquiera salimos juntos  
C: ¿Pero vas a decirle que si, verdad?  
M: No es tan sencillo  
C: ¡Oh, vamos!. No me digas que no se atrevió a decírtelo  
M: Lo hizo  
C: Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Él te quiere, tú le quieres, te ha pedido  
una oportunidad, ¿Qué más necesitas?  
M: Le dije que me lo pensaría, pero no sé que hacer. Había empezado a  
hacerme a la idea de que esto jamás pasaría  
C: Mac, déjame que te diga algo, de mujer a mujer. Estás enamorada del tío  
más imponente que hay sobre al faz de la Tierra, llevas años quejándote de  
que él no se decide a mostrarte sus sentimientos, y cuando por fin lo hace  
¿tienes que pensártelo? ¡Tú estás loca!  
M: Chloe, las cosas no son siempre tan sencillas  
C: Tú le sigues queriendo ¿verdad?  
M: Si  
C: Entonces, cuelga este madito teléfono, llámale y dile que ya lo has  
pensado y que la respuesta es si  
M: Y ¿ya está?  
C: Bueno, siempre puedes presentarte en su casa y abalanzarte sobre él como  
una gata en celo. Creo que captará el mensaje  
M: ¡CHLOE!!!!  
C: ¿Qué? ¿Tú también te espantas ante la idea del sexo? ¿Pero que os pasa a  
los militares? ¿Es que al poneros el uniforme se os reblandecen las  
neuronas?  
M: Es posible. Será mejor que cuelgue este teléfono antes de que acabes por  
explicarme la reproducción humana  
C: Puedo hacerlo, saqué un 10 en clase se Educación Sexual. Un desperdicio  
de clase a mi entender, mucha teoría y muy poca práctica, la verdad, no sé  
como pretenden que los jóvenes..  
M: Chloeeeeeeeee  
C: ¿Si?  
M: Adiós  
C: De acuerdo, mensaje captado. ¿Vas a decirle que si?  
M: ¿Tú que crees?  
Lo último que oyó Mac antes de cortarse la línea fue un aullido de alegría  
al otro lado del teléfono. Con una sonrisa en la cara, se levantó de la  
cama, se duchó, se cambió de ropa y salió en dirección al apartamento de  
Harm. Éste, se sorprendió al oír que alguien llamaba a su puerta tan  
temprano, pero abrió rápidamente sin más puesto que sus boxers  
M: Vaya, si llego a saber que te dedicas a abrir así la puerta por las  
mañanas, hubiera venido a verte más a menudo  
H: Supongo que no has venido a ver mis calzoncillos  
M: Venia a hablar contigo, y a menos que pretendas que terminemos detenidos  
por escándalo público será mejor que entremos y te pongas algo encima.  
H: Esto, si claro, pasa  
Harm fue a vestirse para reaparecer dos minutos más tarde con unos jeans y  
una camiseta gris ajustada. Se sentó al lado de Mac en el sofá y preguntó  
H: Y bien  
M: He estado pensando en lo que me dijiste anoche  
H: ¿Y?  
M: Bueno, yo.  
H: Mac, ¿es que voy a tener que sacarte las palabras de la boca?  
M: ¿Estás seguro de que eso es lo que quieres?  
H: No he estado tan seguro de algo en toda mi vida  
M: En ese caso, de acuerdo. Démonos una oportunidad, intentémoslo  
H: ¿Lo dices en serio?  
M: Con una condición  
H: ¡Oh! ¿Cuál?  
M: Tú se lo dices a Chloe  
H: Mac, eso es cruel  
M: Decide  
H: Está bien. Pero eso puede esperar a mañana. Hoy tengo algo mejor que  
hacer  
Sin decir nada más, Harm se acercó poco a poco hacía su compañera y la  
besó, suavemente, sin prisas. Después de todo, tenían el resto de su vida  
por delante.  
FIN  
  
P.D. Lo dejo aquí, primero, porque se me da fatal escribir estas cosas y  
segundo porque si os lo pongo todo aquí ¿Cuándo vais a usar la imaginación? 


End file.
